The present application is generally related to multi-level information systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method relating to bitwise operations in a multilevel system.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/403,546, filed on Mar. 13, 2009 entitled BITWISE OPERATIONS IN A MULTI-LEVEL SYSTEM and published on Sep. 24, 2009 as U.S. Patent Application Publication no. 2009/0241006 A1 (hereinafter the '546 Application) is commonly owned with the present application and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Inasmuch as the '546 Application provided what Applicants consider as sweeping advantages over the then-existing state of the art, Applicants consider that the present application provides still further advantages.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.